Random Dimimi Drabbles
by supermariogirl
Summary: I made one for Kippea, now I'm making one for Dimimi(Mimi X Dimentio). Fics range from K-T and will have many different genres. No smut, though. I own nothing.
1. Uno

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! This is basically like the Kippea Oneshot Collection, except for Dimimi this time. Basically the same rules apply here. Without further ado, let's get started.**_

 _ **Summary:** Mimi and Dimentio play a game of Uno. Mimi has won many times, and this is Dimentio's first time playing. However, Mimi underestimates the jester's ability in card games._

 _ **Rating:** K+_

 ** _AUs:_** _SPM never happened, they all just live with each other._

* * *

It was a normal day at the Bleck Castle. Well, sort of. Right now, the minions were playing Uno.

"UNO!" Mimi shouted with pride, having won again.

"Aye..." O'Chunk muttered in defeat. "You win again."

"That's like the fourth time in a row." Nastasia stated.

"What can I say?" Mimi bragged. "I'm an Uno champion."

Just then, Dimentio floated into the room. "What are you doing, may I ask?"

"We're playing Uno, you doofus!" Mimi replied.

"Mimi, enough with the attitude, K?" Nastasia scolded, adjusting her glasses.

"Ah, a card game." he mused. "As a magician, I'm quite good at those. But I've never played this one before."

"It's easy, lad!" O'Chunks told him. "Lemme explain."

After explaining the rules, Dimentio got the jist of it and was ready to play.

"Unfortunately, I have important work to attend to." Nastasia explained, teleporting out of the room.

"Oh, well then it can just be Mimi, O'Chunks and I." the jester said.

"Sorry, lad." O'Chunks apologized. "But I got to catch the new episode of Stephen Cosmos." he revealed, quickly leaving the room.

"Okay then, I guess it's just the lovely Mimi and I."

Mimi blushed a little, but hid it. "Well, just so you know, I'm very good at this game. So don't expect to win that easily!"

"We'll see, Mimi dearest." he responded while Mimi shuffled the cards and passed them out.

It was a long game, each time one thought they would win, the other would pull out a card that would send the other back. Eventually, they reached a point where Mimi was about to win.

"I got two cards left!" Mimi bragged. She was definitely going to win again.

Dimentio, with four cards, had a trick up his sleeve. "Are you sure about that?" he asked with a smirk behind his mask. "Because..." he pulled out a Draw 4 card. "the cards say other wise. Blue."

"Dimentio!" Mimi shouted. She didn't even have any blue cards. "You doofus..."

He placed down a Skip card, leaving him with three left and skipping Mimi's turn as he placed another card. He now had two, the tables had turned.

On the other hand, Mimi now had seven cards. She finally managed to get a blue card and placed it down.

"Well, Mimi... I must say this game has certainly been an entertaining one. But all things must come to an end eventually..." he placed down the last card. "Uno."

"I can't believe you beat me!" Mimi exclaimed. "How did a first-timer like you win?"

"I do not know, dear." he replied. "I guess I have that special luck." he kissed her on the cheek. "I would love to play again sometime, but I'm afraid I must go. Ciao!" he told her as he disappeared.

Mimi blushed in denial. That jester was too smooth. She still refused to admit it though, but she kinda liked that about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized something... Stephen Cosmos is on haitus, there was no new episode today!


	2. A New Game

_**Summary:** Mimi shows Dimentio how to play a new video game he got the other day._

 _ **Rating:** T_

 _ **AUs:** SPM never happened_

* * *

"Mimi?" the jester asked, knocking on her bedroom door, holding something. "Are you in there?"

It was currently eleven in the morning. The green haired girl had stayed up late last night and was currently in a groggy mood.

She answered the door, her hair a mess. "What is it, you doofus?" She noticed he was holding a laptop in his arms.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Mimi dearest. But there is this video game I bought the other day that I thought you might be interested in." Dimentio told her.

"What kind of game?" she responded with a yawn.

"It's called Garry's Mod." he replied. "I do not know if you have heard of it."

"Gmod? I have that game already!" she exclaimed.

"You do? Excellent, then I guess I don't need to show it to you."

"We can play multiplayer." Mimi suggested.

"You mean we can play together?" Dimentio became a bit more interested.

"Yeah, there's, like, a ton of servers to choose from." she explained. "And different gamemodes, too."

"Well then, why are we waiting around like a lonely woman in an old night diner? Let's get started!" Dimentio floated into the room and sat down at a table, opening up his laptop and starting the game. Mimi went to her computer and started up her game as well.

After they both finished loading, they clicked on "Find Multiplayer Game". Immediately, many different options appeared.

"Let's start simple and join a sandbox server." she told him.

"Ah! But there are so many!" Dimentio replied.

"Hmm... how about this one?" Mimi suggested. She pointed to a simple server that only had five players.

"As you wish." They both joined the server and spawned into a grassy area with some buildings. They saw the other players building and shooting at each other.

"Make sure to turn on buildmode if you don't want to-" she was interrupted as her character was thrown across the map with a prop. Dimentio began to laugh. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Mayyyybe..."

"You doofus! Take this!" Mimi selected a manhack gun and shot it at Dimentio, spawning several little robotic bugs that began chasing him.

Noclipping out of the way, he found a small room hidden in the map somewhere. He used it to his advantage and healed himself with a medpack.

Meanwhile, Mimi began building a vehicle. After coloring it bright pink, giving it a sparkly trail, and adding way more spark emitters than necessary, she was ready to drive it around.

"This ride is going to look fabulous." she thought to herself.

After deciding he was in the clear, Dimentio crawled out from the hidden room, looking around.

"Mimi? I have decided to make peace with-" before he could finish his sentence, Mimi's vehicle came driving down and ran Dimentio over, killing him. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" he said as he respawned in the map. "Two can play at that game!"

He began work on his own vehicle, one that was similar to Mimi's but shiny and purple. He put a yellow trail and attached a smoke emitter to it.

"Mimi, prepare to be outwitted, for I have a vehicle that will surely outshine yours!"

"Oh yeah?" Mimi bragged. "Bring it on!"

A bright pink light shone in front of Dimentio as Mimi's car crashed into his, damaging it a little.

"Now you're really in for it, my dear!" the jester exclaimed as he got out of his car. He pulled out a phys gun and used it to carry Mimi's car up into the air and shake it up and down.

"You know that's doesn't actually hurt me, right?" she said smugly.

"Whoops, my bad." he replied as he dropped her car. "But I will still defeat you, physics gun or not!" He went to the spawn menu and spawned some explosives, attaching them to his car.

He got into the car and began driving it towards Mimi's. However, another player got in the way, getting hit with his car as the tnt went off.

"Oh, I hit another player! No worry, they will respawn." he stated.

Who's the asshole who just ran me over?

"Dimentio..." Mimi warned. "I think you might have pissed someone off."

Masterofdimensions07?

"You're in trouble now!" Mimi laughed.

"Relax, I'm sure it's no big-" Dimentio looked at the screen. He was meeted with a screen with a simple message: "You have been kicked from the server for: RDMing an Admin."

"You just got kicked, doofus!"

"What?! How dare he!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Well, that is fine. I could easily make my own server."

"You think so?" Mimi asked.

"Of course. I could make a Garry's Mod server for the whole castle."

"Are you sure? Servers are hard to make." she told him.

"I'll make one with my magic!" he explained.

"Sure ya can."

"Well, I will later. But for now, I must bid you adieu." he twirled a strand of her hair. "I have business to attend to. He closed his laptop and picked it up. "Ciao!" he disappeared, leaving her alone.

"Psst, that doofus couldn't make a server if he tried." she said to herself.


	3. The Big Day

_**Summary:** Mimi and Dimentio finally tie the knot. Requested by an anonymous user._

 ** _Rating:_** _T_

 ** _AUs:_** _SPM never happened_

* * *

It was finally time, an important event in Mimi's life was about to happen.

She was about to get married, to Dimentio out of all people. If someone had told her that five years ago, she would have laughed at their face. But here she was, getting ready to walk down the isle to marry the magician jester she had learned to love.

"Are you ready, Mimi?" Nastasia asked. Mimi twirled around in her wedding dress and smiled. The wedding dress was picked by Mimi herself, puffy sleeves and a long train. Her bright green hair was down instead of the usual pigtails, and she wore a long, white veil.

"You bet I am!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'm glad you are." she replied. "Two of Count Bleck, I mean, Blumiere's minions getting married? This is going to be great for us." Nastasia rambled. "Oh, and you."

Mimi giggled. "Oh Nassy, same as always." she laughed. "Is it time?"

"Yes, and you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, well let's go." Nastasia told her.

The two walked out of the changing room and into the hallway that led a big room somewhere in Castle Bleck.

As Mimi entered the room, she could hear gasps and awes at her appearance, which made her smile a bit. On the far end of the room, she saw the alter, with Blumeire in the middle, and her fiance, Dimentio, waiting for her, along with his best man, O'Chunks. She also saw Timpani in the audience, giving a slight wave.

As she walked down the isle, her mind raced with memories that she and Dimentio shared that lead up to this moment. The day she first arrived at Castle Bleck, her first encounter with Dimentio. She recalled the times he teased her, both before and after they started dating.

Then Mimi remembered the night he proposed to her. Oh, what a night that was. He had proposed to her using one of his magic tricks. It was so typical of him, but it was truly enchanting.

She finally made her way to the alter where they were waiting for her.

"'Okay' said Count Bleck. Let's begin the ceremony." Blumiere announced. "We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony of the shapeshifter Mimi and the jester Dimentio." He turned towards Dimentio. "Do you, Dimentio, take Mimi to be your lawfully wedded wife, from sickness and in health, from good times and bad times, til death do you part?"

"I do." Dimentio smiled. Blumiere then turned to Mimi.

"Mimi, do you take Dimentio to be your lawfully wedded husband, from rain or shine, day or night, til death do you part?"

"I do." she replied.

"If any object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." he exclaimed. Nobody stood up, but it was still a tense couple of moments. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dimentio lifted Mimi's veil and the two locked eyes. It was finally time. He leaned over and kissed her, a kiss that bonded them together forever.

Everyone in the audience cheered as wedding bells began to ring. He picked her up bridal style as he floated back up the isle and outside the chapel.

Once they got outside, Dimentio placed her back down and snapped his fingers, making a car appear with the words "Just Married" on it.

After climbing into the car, they drove off into the sunset, starting both their honeymoon, and a new life.


End file.
